


Guides Are My Weakness

by PattRose



Series: Weakness Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bottom Jim, M/M, Oblivious Jim, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: A follow-up of sorts to Sentinels Are My Weakness.  Jim’s turn now.  Or is it?Merry Christmas, LisaDuncansTwin





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisa - Duncans Twin (LisaDuncansTwin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/gifts).



Guides Are My Weakness  
By PattRose  
Summary: A follow-up of sorts to Sentinels Are My Weakness. Jim’s turn now. Or is it?  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Mature  
Word Count: 1317  
A/N: For LisaDuncansTwin for Christmas instead of just her Birthday. Merry Christmas, Missy. You know how much I love you. I hope you enjoy these. 

 

Twice a week, I have to sit upstairs and write in a journal. It’s not like my Guide would check up on me or anything, but I figure if this makes him happy, this old Sentinel will do it. 

What do I like about writing twice a week in a journal? Nothing. A big fat nothing. But I smile when I walk up here even though it’s not for the thing he thinks I’m smiling at. I’m going to keep track of things I could be doing during this time and see if that journal writing helps or not. 

First of all, I watched him shave tonight and wanted to lick his face and neck in the worst way. But he wouldn’t let me because it’s journal night. _Fuck journal night, anyhow._ And if Blair didn’t want me licking his face and neck, I could have moved further on down and licked that beautiful cock of his. It truly is gorgeous. I’ve never seen one that thick and pretty. Most people wouldn’t like their cock being called pretty, but Blair loves it. When I take that big boy into my mouth, he loses all control. He can’t breathe right, he starts to moan and he only lasts about five minutes tops, which works out great because he’s so fucking huge that I would gag if I had to keep him in much longer than that. 

Or I could have moved down farther. He loves when I tongue fuck him. Again, he doesn’t last too long before he comes. He’s so vocal when I do this to him and that in turn makes me so hard that I could pound nails with my cock. But I would much rather loosen him up and fuck him like crazy. But so far in three weeks, I haven’t fucked him yet. Yes, you heard me right, journal. 

But when he fucks me, he lasts really long. God, he’s good at that. He knows exactly how hard to do it and how fast to do it before I come for him. Then he starts all over again. That’s how long he can last. My twice to his one. 

I’m wondering if I could just draw in this damn thing. Who would know, right? He made the most fantastic dinner tonight and now I have to sit up here. I swear he does it on purpose. He made Alfredo sauce over spaghetti noodles and I watched him suck them off his plate all evening. I was hard all night. And you know what? That little shit did the same thing last time. He made hot dogs and slid them in and out of his mouth all during dinner. 

Okay, it’s plain to see, he’s making me pay for reading his notes that he wrote about being with me. His Sentinel. I couldn’t help it. I was collecting dirty clothes and saw the papers sitting there with my name on it. I freaked out thinking it was something bad. But it was something very, very good instead. I called him and told him I would be waiting in bed for him and to hurry up. 

He did hurry. His story is, he almost crashed his beauty of a car trying to get to me. I think his cock was so damned hard it was steering the steering wheel all but itself. I told you it was big. 

Blair kept telling me how much he wanted to fuck me, but he didn’t say that I would never get to fuck him. I’m going to have to talk to him about that and soon. I’m the one with my legs in the air or around his waist every single time. I wanted to fuck his ass. Big time. I’m beginning to think it’s because my cock isn’t as nice as his is. I’m destined to be a bottom boy slut for him forever. 

I wonder what he’s going to make for dinner the second night this week that I have to write in my journal. I swear he’s doing this on purpose. This Guide knows that everything makes his Sentinel hard. All I have to do is think about his cock and I’m hard. I lick his nipple and I’m like a hammer. Wouldn’t it be nice if I got to use that hammer for something for a change?

Megan asked me today if something was wrong and I said, “No, why?” She pointed to my jeans and fuck if I wasn’t hard as a rock and standing there where everyone could see me. No one was standing there but her, but still. It’s embarrassing. Blair came into the restroom and asked if he could help me? I of course told him only if he left the room. God, I get hard so fast and so often. 

Blair wanted to try something new the other night and I figured maybe he meant I could fuck him. No, he sucked my toes all night until I came like a bottom boy slut for that too. Who would think that someone sucking your toes could make you horny, right? He’s a demon. 

I’m going to try and get up the nerve to ask if I can fuck him tonight. Oh hell, I know I won’t. He’ll fuck me as usual and that will be that. Oh goody, he’s calling me down now. Time is up, journal. My ass is going to get plowed again.

*

I hate this stupid journal writing. Damn it anyhow. He’s taking a shower, probably so he can fuck me again. He already fucked me when we got home, but my ass is getting used to the abuse now. Who am I kidding? I love him fucking my ass. Stop the bitching, bitch.

I’m going to draw a nasty picture in here and see if that gets me anywhere. First I’ll draw my penis and then I’ll draw his. That will take all night long. Might as well not even start. Maybe I’m jealous of his penis. Mine is longer, but much thinner. He fucked my mouth this morning so hard that for the first two hours of work, I had a lisp. My tongue didn’t want to cooperate with my brain at all. Everyone was looking at me like I was nuts. With good reason. I am nuts. 

Oh shit, Blair is coming up here. Already? My ass hurts. I don’t want to fuck right now. Damn it, I’m whining again. Oh man, Blair shaved all his hair off around his dick. Now it really looks thick. Holy shit. No wonder my ass hurts. 

“Hey Jim, I thought maybe you would like to fuck me tonight. What do you say about that?” he smiled so sweetly that I melted into a pile of goo. 

I yanked him down to the bed and began to make sweet love to Blair for a change. I took my time and he seemed to be really enjoying it. I fucked him for a really long time and then I ate him and fucked him again. Yes, this was a wonderful night to remember. 

“Did you know I was reading your journal?” Blair asked me when we were done and lying in each other’s arms. 

“I hoped,” I admitted and kissed him soundly. 

“Next time, talk to me, not the journal,” Blair ordered. 

I smiled and kissed him again. Yes, things were going to be all right now. My ass was going to stop stinging and hurting all the time. Now we could take turns. 

The end


End file.
